Broker family
In the Republic of Atlion, the phrase Broker family (also Broker Clan among family members) usually refers to the political family descending from James Broker, the de facto founder of the state of Broker. The Brokers have been prominent in Atlionese and international politics since James Broker originally came to Albion. Within Atlion, their political involvement has centered around the Democratic Republican Party. Broker Manor in New Brighton, has been owned by the Broker patriarchy since Theodore Broker (1526-1602), and is usually occupied by the current patriarch and his family. Family members The following family tree will only track members bearing the original Broker surname and display only known information. Ancestors *''Gantry Broker'' (1444-1527) was born in London to James Broker I and Mary Humphrey. Married Josephine Westing. **''James Broker II'' (1476-1564) **''Ethel Broker'' (1477-1558) First generation *''James Broker II'' (1476-1564) was born in London, son of Gantry and Mary Broker. Married Margret Skakel (1482-1562). **''Patrick Broker'' (1498-1587), born in Port James. **''Mary Broker'' (1498-1579), born in Port James. **''Rosemary Broker'' (1501-1580), born in Port James. **''Kathrine Broker'' (1505-1587), born in Port James. **''John Broker'' (1510-1569), born in Port James. *''Ethel Broker'' (1477-1558) x Robert Smith **'Patrica Smith' Second generation *''Patrick Broker'' (1498-1587) x Kara Lawford **''Theodore Broker'' (1526-1602), born in Port James. **''Joseph Broker'' (1528-1612), born in Port James. **''Robert Broker'' (1529-1603), born in Port James. *''Mary Broker'' (1498-1579) x Anthony Connells **'Anthony Connells Jnr.' *''Rosemary Broker'' (1501-1580) x Peter Lexworth **'Christoper Lexworth-Broker' **'Richard Lexworth-Broker' *''John Broker'' (1510-1569) x Maria Bennett **''Timothy Broker'' (1531-1598), born in Port James. Third generation *''Theodore Broker'' (1526-1602) x Esme Carlson **''Cole Broker'' (1552-1639), born in New Brighton. **''Talia Broker'' (1552-1643), born in New Brighton. **''Betethba Broker'' (1555-1623), born in New Brighton. *''Joseph Broker'' (1528-1612) x Harriet Ashdown **''Grace Broker'' (1564-1656), born in Port James. *''Timothy Broker'' (1531-1598) x Anya Stuart **''Francis Broker'' (1551-1632), born in Port James. Fourth generation *''Cole Broker'' (1552-1639) x Nichole Akin **''Patrick Theodore Broker'' (1578-1657), born in New Brighton. **''John Broker'' (1580-1664), born in New Brighton. *''Talia Broker'' (1552-1643) x Francis Daniel **'Glen Patrick Daniel' *''Betethba Broker'' (1555-1623) x Louis Nash **'Cole Nash' **'Nichole Nash' *''Grace Broker'' (1564-1656) x Leonard Brown **'John James Brown' *''Francis Broker'' (1551-1632) x Sadie Middleton **''Christoper Joseph Broker'' (1576-1656), born in Dwightford. **''Francis Broker'' (1577-1616), born in Dwightford. **''Betty Broker'' (1577-1650), born in Dwightford. Fifth generation *''Patrick Theodore Broker'' (1578-1657) x Callie Smith **''Darcey Broker'' (1610-1709), born in New Brighton. *''John Broker'' (1580-1664) x Lucy Jones **''Albert Broker'' (1602-1670), born in New Brighton. **''Cole Broker'' (1611-1688), born in New Brighton. *''Christopher Joseph Broker'' (1576-1656) x Beatrice Johnston **''Peter Broker'' (1611-1679), born in Issac-at-Sea. **''Preston Broker'' (1613-1691), born in Issac-at-Sea. **''Beatrix Broker'' (1614-1688), born in Issac-at-Sea. **''Sadaphine Broker'' (1614-1705), born in Issac-at-Sea. *''Betty Broker'' (1577-1650) x James Campbell **'Arnold Campbell' **'Troy Campbell' Sixth generation *''Darcey Broker'' (1610-1709) x Armand Cavange **''James Broker'' (1632-1717), had the privilege of keeping the Broker surname because of his mother perceived responsibility to keep the Broker patriarchy alive. James was born in New Brighton. **''Ethel Broker'' (1636-1720), born in New Brighton. **''Gantry Broker'' (1638-1712), born in New Brighton. *''Albert Broker'' (1602-1670) x Jennifer Middleton **''Rosemary Broker'' (1630-1713), born in New Brighton. *''Cole Broker'' (1611-1688) x Catherine Slate **''James Francis Broker'' (1652-1741), born in New Cambridge. **''Margaret Broker'' (1652-1739), born in New Cambridge. **''Cole John Broker'' (1652-1732), born in New Cambridge. *''Peter Broker'' (1611-1679) x Olivia Marwick **''Meagan Broker'' (1631-1717), born in Issac-at-Sea. **''Jacob Broker'' (1633-1649), born in Issac-at-Sea. *''Preston Broker'' (1613-1691) x Ruby Alden **''Ruby Broker'' (1641-1718), born in Port James. *''Beatrix Broker'' (1614-1688) x Thomas Williams **'Matthew Williams' **'Benjamin Williams' *''Sadaphine Broker'' (1614-1705) x Joshua Logan **'Hannah Logan' See also *Joshua Broker, 54th President of Atlion and current family patriarch. Category:Atlion Category:Broker